danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
List of minor characters in the Danganronpa series. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Daiya Owada The older brother of Mondo Owada, and was the gang leader of the Crazy Diamonds before Mondo took over. On the night of Daiya's “retirement” he challenged Mondo to a race. Mondo was reckless, and was nearly hit by a truck. However, Daiya saved him and was hit instead. In his final moments, Daiya gave Mondo man's honor and thus Mondo became the gang leader of the Crazy Diamonds. Kenshiro Sakura Ogami's boyfriend, and the strongest fighter in the world. He was diagnosed with a terminal illness, and was given six months to live. Before he died, he passed his title onto Sakura. He was the one person Sakura could never win against. Kenshiro is actually alive as it is shown in the kill list targets. He still suffers from his heart condition and is easily exhausted. Santa Shikiba Referred to only by his title in the game but mentioned in supplementary material, Santa Shikiba was a Ultimate Botanist who was responsible for the greenhouse on the fifth floor and the Monokuma Flower which blossoms there. Believed to have been killed prior to the events of the first game. Makoto's Parents Briefly shown in a DVD given by Monokuma, along with Makoto's sister Komaru Naegi. They are shown congratulating him about his acceptance into Hope's Peak Academy, and in a brief second, they disappear along with Komaru, and a disheveled room is shown. It was unknown what happened to them until it's revealed in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo, where they are shown hung in a room full of corpses. However Komaru reveals to Makoto that upon entering the room where their parents were supposedly, she found no sign of them and found it possible they are alive somewhere. Sayaka's Idol Group Briefly shown in a DVD given by Monokuma to Sayaka, her idol group were performing happily onstage. But in a brief second, her idol group was collapsed and the stage was destroyed by Monokuma. One of the members from Sayaka's Idol Group is still alive but is currently being targeted by the Soldiers of Hope. That person is Ayaka Haneyama. Toranosuke Ishimaru Toranosuke Ishimaru is the grandfather of Kiyotaka Ishimaru and the father of Takāki Ishimaru. It is revealed by Hiroko Hagakure that Toranosuke was very smart and despite only graduating high school, he climbed the ranks to be the Prime Minister of Japan. Hioko also comments on how he became more self centered and arrogant over his talent, which lead to a corruption scandal. After only a few months in office, the public opinion of his grandfather changed from high praise to widespread criticism due to a disastrous scandal, and he was forced to step down. After that, Toranosuke's business collapsed and the Ishimaru family was left in huge debts. Genocide Jill's Victims They are briefly shown while Makoto looks through the Genocide Jack Case File. Only a few appear, and they range in age. They are: Issei Kanno, Ken Harada, Tetsuhiro Honda, and Gaku Shouji. Ultimate Physicist She didn't appear during the story. She's mentioned by Monokuma when Makoto's wondering what the machine is in the Physics room. Monokuma said that she made the air purifier. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Teruteru's Mother It's revealed at the end of the first class trial, before The Tragedy happened, Teruteru's mother was the only person who ran the Hanamura's Diner. It's unknown if she's still alive or not. Fuyuhiko's Sister Fuyuhiko's sister died prior to the beginning of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is “the girl” from Twilight Syndrome Murder Case who was killed by Sato (Girl E), who had knocked the girl out in a fit of rage and worried how she would retaliate. Mahiru Koizumi (Girl D), who was friends with Sato and bullied by the victim, figured out the truth but concealed it. Her death would later lead to the murders of both Sato and Mahiru. During one of Fuyuhiko's free time events, it is revealed she holds the title of “Ultimate Little Sister”. Sato Sato was a friend of Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda prior to The Tragedy, which revealed in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. She knocked out Fuyuhiko's sister and then killed her to prevent her from retaliating. Afterwards, she blamed it on a serial pervert. However, she was killed by Fuyuhiko, out of revenge. She was killed prior to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Ultimate Therapist Their title was mentioned in the second game. They were involved in the Neo World Program along with Chihiro Fujisaki (Ultimate Programmer) and Yasuke Matsuda (Ultimate Neurologist). Izuru Kamukura (The Founder of Hope's Peak Academy) Izuru Kamukura is the founder of Hope's Peak Academy. He is seen in a picture in the Teachers room of Hope's peak Academy, and Strawberry House in the Surprise House of Jabberwock Island. He shares same name with Izuru Kamukura, the alternate identity of Hajime Hinata. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode Chieko Chieko is a friend of Komaru Naegi. Her nickname is Cheko. It's unknown is she's still alive, but Komaru believes she is. Danganronpa/Zero Soshun Murasame He was given the title, “Ultimate Student Council President”. Along with Izuru Kamukura, the two survived the Despair Incident. However, it left Soshun with a terrible head injury, and he became uncontrollable, even with treatment from the school doctor. When Yasuke Matsuda comes to talk to him, he is unresponsive until he mentions Junko Enoshima. Only panic fills Soshun's eyes, and he is later killed by Yasuke. Yuto Kamishiro He was the “Ultimate Secret Agent”. He is extremely perverted, despite his childlike appearance and mannerisms. He met Ryoko Otonashi when she found one of her notebooks under a dead body. He was found dead with a broken neck. Danganronpa Kirigiri Gekka Ryuzoji Gekka Ryuzoji is a detective who reached the ranks of 000, the highest DSC card rank one can get. According to Yui, he has the title of being the 'couch detective', being famous for solving cases without even having to go to the crime scene, though Kyoko just sees it as laziness. Yui says that from his picture he is extremely handsome and he is about 42 years of age. Johnny Arp Johnny Arp is an American detective, who has reached the ranks of 000, the highest DSC card rank one can get. He is known as the only detective allowed to carry a gun in Japan, and his position is 'Executive Judge'. Kyoko says that she learned marksmanship from him when she visited the US. Yui says that he looks like Brad Pitt, and that she wants Kyoko to introduce her to him, while Kyoko states that she hopes her English is good. Rei Mikagami Rei Mikagami is a detective who reached the ranks of 000, the highest DSC card rank one can get. Rei has apparently not solved many cases, though all the cases they have solved are odd and peculiar, including the Road Hillhouse seriel killing in England. There are no pictures or main information about Rei available and their gender remains a mystery as well. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters